For You I'll Change
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan & Aurora find a way to Storybrooke. Aurora begins to get jealous of Mulan and Belle's friendship. (I will be doing a separate sequel to this story, and to read the "before" story, read "One Love")


Fanfic #2

Sleeping Warrior

Prompt: Mulan and Aurora find a way to Storybrooke, and Mulan tries to change for Aurora's sake in the new world.

"Mulan...? Will this work?" Aurora asks timidly looking down into the purple vortex that was opened before them. Mulan looks intently into the portal, it was menacing to look into, but it gave tremendous hope for anyone who looked inside. "It has to work," Mulan finally answered back looking up at her Princess, outstretching her hand towards Aurora's. Aurora holds tightly onto her Warrior's hand. Mulan nods telling the both of them, it was time to go. Mulan takes the first step, holding Aurora's hand tighter, they both jump into the portal together. Swirls of purple magic engulf the bodies, and in a flash of light they both fall onto the hard ground on top of each other. Mulan looks into Aurora's eyes making sure she was okay, then begins to blush noticing Aurora's weight upon her. Aurora giggles a bit, standing up helping her Warrior up from the harsh ground. Mulan observes her surroundings, noticing they are in the Enchanted Forest again, but it's different. Mulan finally breathes steadily for the first time, ever since they found the portal. "Mulan?" Mulan quickly looks toward Aurora, seeing she's anxious and also excited. Mulan smiles, beginning to walk toward the edge of the forest, feeling Aurora's fingers intertwining into hers. Aurora can't help but smile as she feels Mulan's fingers playing with hers, a small giggle sounds from Aurora's throat. As sweet as the moment was Mulan abruptly stops in her tracks, tensing up. Mulan and Aurora look upon the small town with the towns people walking around. "Is this it...?" Aurora's voice trembles, more from excitement than anything else. Mulan looks onto the townsfolk, trying to search for someone, then she spots her. Belle! Mulan begins to smile as wide as a kid in a candy shop, Mulan pulls Aurora eagerly towards the strange town. "Mulan..?! Wai-" Aurora tries to keep in step with her Warrior, she doesn't understand what made her Warrior so eager. "Belle!" Mulan calls for someone, as she begins to run like a madwoman in the town. People begin to give them stares, they certainly weren't dressed like everyone else. A Warrior with her war armor, a Princess in her dress. The woman called Belle whirled around with a huge smile. Aurora looked Belle up and down, she was gorgeous. She had long, beautiful brown hair that gleamed in the sun's ray, she wore a nice small, yellow dress, and had books in her hands. "Mulan?!" Belle outstretched open arms towards Mulan. "how did you get here? You have to see everyone else! They'll be thrilled!" Belle's accent was peculiar but was soothing to listen to. Aurora stood there until Belle noticed her, "Hello! You must be Mulan's friend?" _a friend? I'm more than that..._ Aurora pushed a smile onto her lips knowing Belle didn't know what has happened so far. "Belle this is Aurora, Aurora this is Belle, she helped me with tracking the Yaoguai, Phillip." Mulan firmly nodded, remembering the journey they had together. Belle gave Aurora a hug as well before telling them they had to meet everyone in town. _Mulan never told me about this Yaoguai..._"Belle, before we meet everyone...can we find somewhere to bathe and get new clothes...?" Mulan asked without hesitation, after all, they were filthy from the journey they recently travelled from. Aurora made sure to keep right next to Mulan as Belle brought them to her small room in the library. "you both can use the bathtub and I will put out fresh clothes..Aurora would you like a dress to wear or pants?" Belle asked putting all attention in Aurora. Aurora looked at Mulan for the answer, noticing her own cheeks burned from blushing, Mulan softly smiled and answer, "a dress for my Princess" Aurora's cheeks grew redder as she heard Mulan completely stating Aurora was Hers. Belle seemed to not notice like Aurora because she nodded and told them she would be in the library if they needed anything more from her. "Why don't you bathe first Aurora, I can wait." Mulan spoke evenly, opening the bathroom door for her. Aurora smiled walking in, she marveled at the room, it was clean, white and sparkled. _I haven't seen a bathing room ever since I was asleep..._ Aurora turned the water on, watching as clean water fell from the head of the shower. Soap and shampoo was set out neatly for them to use.  
Mulan sat at the edge of the bed, her armor off, only wearing her under garments, which were tan, thinly made shirt and pants. They outlined her thin body, showing her strong arms and also the delicate body the armor protected. Mulan looked at her armor, she saw the scratches of adventures that permanently marked their existence. W_ill I ever get to wear this again...? Will I ever get to show my honor once more?_ Mulan took her sword, unsheathing it, and sat it on her lap, stroking her weapon, seeing her reflection. _Will I ever get to see this face in battle again?_ Mulan pondered these thoughts, fearing she will have to give up herself, her reflection for a new life, a new life in this strange world. All she ever strived for was to bring Honor, and is it now done? Coming to this land was sacrificing more than living with ogres, werewolves, and dragons, it was sacrificing who she was inside, a Warrior. Aurora creaked the door open, opening her mouth to call for Mulan, but stopped, she saw her Warrior sitting with her sword. She saw Mulan with her sad eyes, gazing into her own reflection. Aurora realized Mulan may never wear her armor again in this land, and for that Aurora's heart sank, she knew how much Honor and Duty Mulan's shoulders carried, and her armor was a sign of respect, but strip away the armor was just a woman. Aurora watched her Warrior until she felt herself walk toward The bed. Mulan looked up, shocked to see Aurora fresh and new, and with her small, modern pink dress. Mulan stared at her Princess _she's so beautiful_ "You look...wonderful." Mulan smiled setting her sword aside. "Really...? These clothes seem...revealing..." Aurora blushed looking down, her dress fell at her knees, showing bare skin. Mulan patted Aurora's back, "You're fine." Mulan said smiling, passing her to have her turn into the shower room.  
Mulan came out of the shower room refreshed, and ready to conquer anything. Aurora looked Mulan up and down making sure it was her. Mulan wore a loose fitting long sleeve button up shirt with a pair of slim jeans. Aurora couldn't help but blush once more, she never seen Mulan without her armor and these clothes fitted her perfectly, the jeans hugged Mulan's legs showing a more feminine look, while the shirt nicely outlined Mulan's figure. "What do you think...?" Mulan asked gazing into Aurora's eyes. Aurora came closer, tucking a strand piece of hair behind Mulan's ear, her hair was soft and Aurora just noticing it was down for the first time in a long time. "You look just beautiful..." Aurora cooed, her hands cupping Mulan's face. Mulan leans in kissing her Princess, feeling Aurora's arms move around her neck, pulling her closer. Both clean and refreshed they walk down into the library finding Belle talking with a tall, slender dark haired woman, smiling very wide with all her gleaming teeth showing. "Oh Ruby! Come meet Mulan and Aurora! They just came from our land just this morning!" Belle pulls Ruby toward the both of them. "Mulan, Aurora, hello! I'm Ruby, or Red...whichever you prefer." Ruby smiled big. As all the girls exchange greetings and talk a bit Ruby suggests they all go to Grannies to eat.  
Mulan and Aurora sit closely together in the booth near the back of the restaurant. Mulan is tense again, with all the strange things and people, she feels helpless and bare without her armor to protect her. Aurora puts a hand on Mulan's leg, reassuring her everything was fine. Mulan squeezed her hand still anxious. Belle and Ruby come back with burgers and fries for the both of them. Mulan looks at the strange food that has been placed in front of them, looking up to the other girls for an answer. "those are fries, they're just thinly cut fried potatoes and that's a burger." Belle says eagerly, knowing she just ate it a week ago herself, she smiles at the information she provided. "And these are iced teas" Ruby adds putting the drinks in front for the girls to see. Aurora smiles banking then both and hungrily eats. Both women are amazed at the food and the tastes. After they finished their meals, Belle an Ruby sit in the booth talking with them asking about their adventures and journeys. "I remember Mulan, she was stubborn at first, but her stern face is an illusion, she's very inviting when she warms up to you." Belle happily says, smiling for all the girls to laugh, except Aurora. Aurora weakly smiles at Belle. She glances at Mulan seeing how comfortable she is with Belle, how much she's been smiling with Belle. Aurora can't help but redden from anger. _I have known Mulan longer than she has..._ after what seemed like hours Emma and Snow walk into the diner, immediately spotting them. "M-Mulan..?! Aurora?!" Emma and Snow eagerly walk toward them, shock and happiness in their eyes. Mulan stands proud and happy to see familiar faces. "Ms. Emma! And Snow!" Mulan gives a small bow to the both of them. Aurora stands and hugs Snow at once. "You both came? How?!" Snow asks stunned from the thought of who she is talking with. "Mulan and I found some magic that could lead us here!" Aurora explains to the both of the them. Emma smirks at Mulan, "where's your armor Warrior? You don't seem so tough anymore. " she friendly jabs a joke at Mulan, "watch your tongue Emma, I still can win any fight." Mulan smiles accepting the joke as fun.  
Everyone begins to catch up, more and more people show up to meet the newcomers of Storybrooke. Mulan and Aurora walk around the dark streets trying to recollect their thoughts of who they just met. "there was Archie...who is a grasshopper, Dr. Whale, Henry, Charming...-"  
"Don't forget the dwarfs!" Aurora adds, trying to remember their names, "sneezy, Doc, ...smiley?" Aurora shook her head, there was no use remembering everyone and their names. Mulan breathes in the chill air, content with their living situation already sorted and everyone they have met being so nice already. "I'm so glad We found Belle first." Mulan adds after her smiles. "you seem very fond if her." Aurora puts in coldly. Mulan looks at Aurora knowing the tone in her voice wasn't because of the chill air. "You do not seem to like her?"  
"No, she's nice..."  
"then what is the problem...?" Mulan asks a bit worried of her Princess. "never mind.." Aurora tries to change the subject but they both end up awkwardly walking their apartment in silence. As they enter their apartment Mulan and Aurora are immediately overwhelmed with all the things that lay inside. Aurora steps up to the TV set looking at it strangely. "Is this some kind of mirror? You can't even see yourself!" Aurora blinks confused looking at her reflection. "I think Belle said that was the television...or was it re microwave...?" _Belle's name again..._ Aurora begins to mutter, "Why haven't you mentioned Belle before...?" Aurora sad eyes look toward Mulan for comfort, but she sees frustrations and confusion in her Warrior. "It didn't seem important, and the way you're acting right now, it seems I would never have told you about Belle." Mulan towering over Aurora huffs frustration in her last words. Aurora felt Mulan's word jab at her sides, she was tremendously hurt from how Mulan has acted. "Isn't she the reason you and Phillip met?!" Aurora begins to stand staring up at Mulan's deep, intense, brown eyes, that never seemed to waver. "yes."  
"Isn't she the reason we have met?!"  
"yes."  
"then I don't know why you haven't been truthful with me, especially because of where we are now!" Aurora's eyes begin to gleam from tears building up, her frustration has finally showed. Mulan, still staring into Aurora's eyes, even with all the screams, she keeps her ground. In an even tone Mulan replies, "do you want me to be truthful? Should I tell you how I tried to hinder Phillip's search? Should I tell you that I loved you even before we met? Should I tell you that I once envied Phillip because he had you to love?" Mulan's intense eyes search Aurora's countenance for an answer. Aurora, motionless, blinks at Mulan. She didn't expect bare honestly from her Warrior. She felt extreme guilt now, her ugly monster of jealousy shows it's face, and Mulan's feelings are hurt. Before Aurora could reply to Mulan's confessions she hears a harsh, "You should head to bed," with Mulan turning away walking toward the small kitchen stating it was the last of that argument. Aurora, crestfallen, walks silently into the single bedroom. _I shouldn't have acted the way I did...Mulan has been trying her best to keep me safe, and how I repay her? Jealousy...of some girl who really did mean nothing..._ After Aurora showered and slid into bed, she could hear her Warrior opening the window in the living room only imagine what Mulan was thinking. _I hope I haven't hurt her Honor..._ at that thought, Aurora closes her eyes and falls right to sleep. Mulan comes in later that night, seeing Aurora cozily sleeping, not a sound or nightmare to hinder her sleep. A small smile creeps onto Mulan's face as she watches her Princess' chest heave up and down from the slow, steady breathes she is taking. _What will my Princess dream of tonight?_ Mulan's fingers caresses Aurora's forehead before she leans down to gently place a kiss on top.

Aurora awakes from the sound of birds singing outside. As she begins to get up from the bed, she sees breakfast already prepared on the small table next to bed. Smiling, she shakes her head at her own foolishness of the night before. _I hope Mulan can forgive my jealousy...I was acting like a child... _Aurora opens to closet to pick out new clothes, glancing down at the bottom of the closet, she notices Mulan's armor and sword were missing from its spot on the floor. _She must have gone into the forest with them..._ knowing her Warrior couldn't keep away from her Warrior spirit. Aurora quickly dresses, eating bits of the breakfast and dashes out the door toward the forest. As she frantically leaves the apartment building she accidentally runs into someone. "oomph!" Aurora stumbles backward, "Sorry I-" She looks up seeing the infamous Queen Regina. She has heard much about her, but right now wasn't the time to think of those things. "hello, you must be new I'm Regina." Regina, actually, puts a genuine smile and outstretches a friendly hand. "Hello! I'm Aurora, I'm actually trying to look for someone if you don't mind my rudeness-"  
"Ahh, you must be looking for Mulan? She went into the forest, east side I believe, if you just head straight." Regina points in the direction Mulan was in. "T-Thank you...Ms. Regina!" Aurora smiles at Regina's kindness and waves a goodbye before running toward the forest. "Sweet girl." Regina smiles as walks off to the direction of the Sheriff's office. Aurora, hardly breathing finally reaches inside the forest, even with no danger present, Aurora feels tense. _What if she doesn't want to talk..? What if she went back...? _Aurora begins to think of every possible thing Mulan could forever hate her for, she begins to tear up just thinking if Mulan's punishments. Suddenly, she hears a whistle ahead of her, she barely makes out Mulan's figure. As she gets closer she sees Mulan with her sword, practicing forms and swinging at a thick, tall tree. Aurora observes Mulan as she shows the Warrior inside of her. From the trunk's condition Mulan has been out here a long time. _maybe she's finding her state if mind I should..._ Aurora backs away only to step on a branch that cracked a horrendous echo. Mulan quickly points her d at the noise, only from pure instinct. "Aurora?" Mulan lowers her sword, her hair was let down around her armor. "I was uhm...I should just..." Aurora tried to form a sentence but her mind was boggled with apologies for her Warrior. "No, no, stay. I was done anyways." Mulan shrugs, a friendly gesture, beginning to take off her armor revealing the thin cloth she always wore underneath the armor. Aurora blushes trying to advert her eyes to the trees, birds or the sky, anywhere but Mulan's body, her lean, strong, fragile body. Mulan quickly dresses into modern clothes and coughs awkwardly for Aurora to look again. Aurora and Mulan just smile at each other. "Why don't we take a walk? I found a river not far from here." Mulan suggests with a soft smile, Aurora nods quickly walking next to Mulan. It took them a few minutes to reach the river and when they do Aurora is stunned at the natural, untouched beauty this world also offered. Mulan took Aurora's hand, pulling her gently to the edge if the water. It glistened as the sun's hot ray beat down upon it. Mulan sat on the ground, patting her side for Aurora to sit next to her. Aurora obediently sat next to Mulan, snaking her fingers into her hand, holding hands like children. Aurora felt her thoughts rushing with apologies and explanations for her behavior, but Mulan broke the silence first, "Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember what you accused me of?" Mulan asks laughing a bit, pausing for Aurora to respond. _Of course I remember, Phillip was gone and I was on the verge of tears. Everything was so hectic and out of control, then...then I..._ "You accused me for loving Phillip, you told me you could knew love when you see it...obviously you were wrong...you didn't see it, well right away." Aurora and Mulan laugh at the irony of their own story. Mulan shifts from where she was sitting, turning her whole body to face Aurora. Aurora blushed at how close their faces were, how much empty space was there that separated their lips from one another? Mulan looks deeply into Aurora's sea blue eyes, "My Princess, I will admit something that I never have spoken out loud to anyone." Mulan's intense eyes almost touched Aurora's soul. "When I first met Belle, I had just got out of the army to protect my village, my priority was my hometown. I had to stay because of the Yaoguai that threatened my village. I remember when I met Belle I saw she was broken in the same way as I was. I told her that she had to did something worth fighting for and let that lead her life. When I met Phillip he told me about you and his quest to find you no matter what. After many nights of him talking about you, I found something else worth fighting for. You were my muse to keep safe and help Phillip, you have been worth fighting for all this time. Even now, at this moment, whether it is fighting ogres or people, I will never stop fighting for you." Mulan finally took a hard breath, confessing her soul to Aurora. Aurora felt Mulan touch the quick of her, the very depths of her heart was Mulan's now. Aurora places a hand on Mulan's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin that laid there ""My Warrior...who is filled with so much Honor, Duty, and Love. You were the one to give my heart back, that small moment when your hand held my delicate heart, I felt something more exhilarating than any emotion I have ever felt. Now, I know, that it is true love." Aurora smiles as big as Mulan, both women sharing this intimate moment with only each other, in the stillness of the forest, where they are most comfortable. _True Love, funny, Phillip and I had True Love, but I feel that this love I feel with Mulan is different than what I shared with Phillip..._ Aurora's eyes waver into the glistening river, watching as the water rushes past her. "What is my Princess thinking now?" Mulan asks as she tucks back a lock of hair behind her ear, keeping her hand on Aurora. "It's just...Phillip and I shared True Love's kiss, to break from my Sleeping Curse. But, you shared True Love when you gave my heart back...How can one have True Love...?" Mulan ponders Aurora's question, Aurora's confused eyes stung into Mulan's eyes. "well, I think True Love comes in many different ways. A love for a sister, brother or child is True Love. Also, a love for someone else who you care about, deeply, is also True Love. I just think...True Love can cone to anyone is any form whether two lovers or two sisters." Mulan nods her was accepting the answer she gave. _That does make sense.._. Aurora giggles at Mulan, "What?"  
"You have obviously pondered this question before." Mulan colors a bit, "Well, I knew you would have asked this question soon." Mulan pokes Aurora's nose, making her giggle more. Aurora leans in closer, closing the space they had between each other. It was evident that both women waited patiently to share a passionate kiss. As they parted, eyes still closed, foreheads touching, holding on to this moment Aurora speaks in a tender and loving tone, "I love you Mulan, my Warrior." Aurora felt Mulan's smile, and all was beautiful again.


End file.
